BFFbest boyfriend forever
by g8rgirl
Summary: Rose,Albus,and Scorpius are first years at Hogwarts where feelings a found in romance, betrayel and friendship which all starts with a pair of hypnotizing grey eyes.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning- Rose Weasley

"Rosie, come on!" called Albus, my cousin. My Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were taking us to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies for our first year at Hogwarts! I couldn't wait! My other cousins had told me all about Hogwarts and I was so excited! Albus and I were going to have so much fun! But I was worrying that we wouldn't be in the same house and I was hoping that at least I would be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor! With all the friends and enemies I was going to meet, I was just glad that I would have Albus by my side. When we reached Ollivanders, where I picked a willow and phoenix wand! All I had left to do was get home and get some sleep because tomorrow the train was coming. Now that I think about it that sleep is going to be hard to get!

***********************************

The day was finally here! All my family was here to say Albus and me off. Mom, Dad, Hugo, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry and Lily were all there and I was so excited. I was glad that James was there to help us or I wouldn't have been able to get my trunk into our compartment. Just before the train left a boy with blonde hair and I was immediately was hypnotized by his grey eyes came to our compartment. "Hey, ugh, is it ok if I sit with you guys?" he asked nervously. Obviously he had nowhere else to go so invited him in. "Hey, I'm Rose and this is my cousin Albus!" I said to him. "I'm Scorpius." He said flatly. Hmm must but nervous, I thought to myself. My owl, Miri, suddenly flew across the compartment to Scorpius and perched on his shoulder. I was completely amazed because Miri only favored a few people. I knew Scorpius was someone worth to get to know. And I was going to get to know why. "Scorpius, I believe my owl Miri likes you." I told him. I realized that Albus hadn't said anything at all. "Albus are you ok?" I asked him. "Yeah just a little excited" Albus said. "Me too, I hope we get into the houses we want." Scorpius said to us. "Yeah I really wanna get into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, what about you Scorpius?" I asked him. "You know I would be happy in any of them except Slytherin. I really want to ruin that old family tradition." Scorpius said. "What family tradition?" asked Albus. "Oh just that all Malfoys have been in Slytherin for centuries now and I just don't think that I'm a true Slytherin like my family." he simply replied. "Wait, your Draco Malfoy's son!" Albus exclaimed. "Well yeah, is that a problem?" "Err, well, I, well, I guess I don't know." Albus mumbled. "Well, ok I guess you'll find out later if you still want to talk to me." "Oh of course! He didn't mean it like that, did you Albus?" I quickly said. "Yeah, of course not!" After that we were silent. Then a Third Year Ravenclaw peeked into the compartment and said," you better put your robes on; we'll be at Hogwarts in 5 minutes." Finally!


	2. Surprises Surprises

Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise-Scorpius Malfoy

The train pulled up to the platform and Scorpius felt that he was going to lose his lunch. Rose, Albus, and I walked onto the platform and looked around nervously. "Firs' y'rs ov'r h're!" a huge bushy man called out. I could tell it was Hagrid, the professor my father told me about. "Hey, Hagrid!" Rose and Albus called out in simultaneously. "Hey Rose and Albus an' who'er you? Ya kind'er remind me of Draco Malfoy. Are ya his son?" Hagrid asked. "Yeah, I'm Scorpius." I replied. "Well glad ta meet ya Scorpius."Hagrid said. "Ok all Firs' y'rs; three to a boat!"Hagrid exclaimed. Rose, Albus, and I climbed into the boat. Everyone was silent and we began to get an image of the huge, castle known as Hogwarts. As we came inside, a professor was standing at the top of the stairs. "Good evening, first years! I'm Professor Longbottom and I will be your Herbology professor, but before we get to that you are about to be sorted into one of our fine houses; brave Gryffindor, wise Ravenclaw, loyal Hufflepuff, or cunning Slytherin. This will begin your time at Hogwarts. Now remember, your housemates are your colleagues and even if your friends are not in the same house as yourself, you will see them and you will have classes with them. Now follow me so the evening can begin." Professor Longbottom said to all of us. Once we were in front of the room, Professor Longbottom came up to an old, worn out hat and turned to the students. "When I call your name come, sit down and put the hat on your head." "Anderson, Jeffrey."HUFFLEPUFF! " Archfield, Susan." RAVENCLAW! And finally he got to the m's. " Malfoy, Scorpius." Oh no here we go. RAVENCLAW! I was so relieved. "Potter, Albus." Oh my, now I'm nervous. RAVENCLAW! Great! All Rose has to do now is get into Ravenclaw. "Weasley, Rose." GRYFFINDOR! What! How did that happen! "Zane, Emorie."GRYFFINDOR!" Wait; was there another girl up there? She had green eyes and perfectly wavy honey colored hair. I probably would have had a huge crush on her if I didn't already have one on Rose. Oh crap! I shouldn't have thought about that! Oh well, I guess that means I have yet another secret. "Zebley, Noelle."Wow she even has a pretty name too! I turned to look at Albus and saw that he was now love struck. Well guess he has dibs but I don't care anyway. RAVENCLAW! The beauty was walking our way and sat down across from Albus and winked slightly. Guess that means she likes him back. But with his good looks, Albus could get any girl he wanted if; if even wanted another one than Noelle. I searched for Rose at the Gryffindor table and when I found her I could tell that she was sad. But she was also happy. She caught my stare and smiled. I smiled back. I could feel the connection that our eyes had. God, she was so cute. That night I would vow that someday, definitely someday, Rose Weasley would be mine forever. Wow, that was deep. Surprised me too.


	3. Boy meets Girl

Chapter 3: Boy meets Girl-Albus Potter

Once Albus was seated next to Scorpius at the Ravenclaw table he turned to Scorpius and smiled eagerly.

"I can't believe we're in the same house! We're gonna have so much fun. I hope Rosie gets into Ravenclaw too." I blurted out excitedly.

"Yeah, this year is gonna be great!" he said just as excited as me.

We weren't paying attention to the sorting but then I heard the sorting hat shout "GRYFFINDOR!"

We both looked up to see a dreadful sight. Rose was walking to the Gryffindor table with a half frown/half smile on her face. I could tell she was glad to be in Gryffindor but she was sad that she wasn't in Ravenclaw with us. When the sorting hat called "GRYFFINDOR!" again a girl with dark hair and blue eyes sat down next to Rose and they introduced themselves. I was too distracted to see that another girl was up there.

"Zebley,Noelle" Professor Longbottom called out. I turned around to look at the girl getting sorted.

Wow, I thought. Noelle was drop dead gorgeous with wavy honey colored hair and bright green eyes.

When Scorpius turned to look at me I was already love struck. Noelle, what a pretty name, I thought.

"RAVENCLAW!" Yes! She's in our house! Sweet! Noelle walked to our table and sat down directly across from me. Then, surprisingly, she winked at me. Oh yeah, I definitely call dibs.

Later that night, the prefects lead us up to Ravenclaw tower. Apparently, there was no password to get into the tower; you just had to answer a riddle. The riddle was, "For some I go fast, for others I go slow, to most people I'm an obsession, relying on me is a well practiced lesson. What am I?" Hmm I wonder what it could be.

Apparently Scorpius knew the answer because he shouted out the answer, "Time!"

We entered the common room and the prefect said, "First year boys, first door to the left; first year girls, same to the right." And turned and walked up the stairs. I walked into the room after Scorpius and immediately found Snape, my owl. Snape was easy to spot because he was midnight black and he had bright purple eyes. I plopped down onto the bed and watched the other boys make their way to their beds. Scorpius laid down lazily on his bed, which was luckily next to mine, after letting his owl out of its cage.

"Hey, what's your owls name?" I asked him.

"Rowling. It's kinda stupid but I named him after my favorite muggle author."

The name Rowling suited the white owl perfectly.

"My owls name is Snape, after one of dads' old professors."

"I think I've heard of him, Severus Snape, right?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah."  
Suddenly the prefect stuck his head into the room. "Lights out first years, you'll be getting up pretty early tomorrow morning."

"Well, g'night Scorp" I said sleepily and started to drift off to sleep.

"G'night" I heard him say faintly.


End file.
